


Exhibit

by koichii



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichii/pseuds/koichii
Summary: With Giles, she should've expected anything.





	Exhibit

“Ahh! Ahh!”

“Keep your voice down, princess,” Giles whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear, sending another wave of shiver down her spine. “You don’t want them to see you like this, do you? Or do you like being watched?”

“N-No…” the princess murmured, her cheeks flushed as she turned to look at Giles over her shoulder. “T-This is embarrassing…” The two of them were currently at the balcony of her room, with her, still in her nightgown, bent over the railings and him taking her from behind. “Giles…”

“Don’t lie, princess. You like it,” the royal tutor purred as he untied the front ribbons of her nightgown and pulled it down to reveal her breasts. Cupping one, he pulled her snug against him, every inch of their bodies pressed together as he fondled her teat, his hips never stopping its thrusting movement. “You’re getting tighter, (Y/N). Does the idea of being seen like this excite you?”

“N-No… T-That’s… ahhh!” Her eyes widened when his thrusts went deeper and harder. “G-Giles…”

A series of laughter below then made the two freeze. Looking down, they saw Alyn with two other knights heading to the direction of the stables. Giles swiftly covered the princess’ mouth with his hand, his index and middle finger entering her mouth, when she struggled to get loose from him. “Hush or they will see you. You like that, don’t you?” He smirked when she frantically shook her head. Then without any warning, and not caring if the knights were still there, he resumed his thrusts, this time his movement was rougher.

“Ngghhh…” the princess let out a strangled moan, feeling so aroused at the way Giles was taking her. Not caring if anyone would see her now, she let her hips move back against her lover.

“When did you become so slutty, princess?” Giles breathed as he gave her cheek long, wet licks, an indication that he wanted to kiss. He swiftly captured her mouth in his when she turned her head to him.

“T-This is your fault,” she moaned against his mouth, their movements getting more intense. “Not my fault… I’ve got a perverted tutor…” Giles could only chuckle at that.


End file.
